When in Life
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is an average 17 year old who lives a withdrawn life, that is until her new neighbor, Usui Takumi arrives, not only in the vacant home in front of hers but in her life as well? On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first crossover! Please review. The idea hit me and I was like "I NEED TO WRITE THIS! BUT HOW?"

So here it is and it might not be good.

Usagi is a normal 2nd year student about 17 years of age? As well as Takumi *swoon*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Maid-Sama only this plot.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino was an average 17 year old, who was already in her second year of high school.

She had moved to this neighborhood after her first year of high school, which was very far from her home. It was her awful stepmother's idea. When Usagi was very young, her real mother had died. Her father was always away, working. It paid off because he was now the head of a magazine company called _SO!_

He never really had time for her. Her half-brother Shingo was okay, but they weren't close. The evil witch decided to move to France with her son and husband, leaving Usagi here in Japan.

'So you can learn to be independent in life.' Was her excuse and her dim father agreed.

It had happened a year ago but she was comfortable with her withdrawn life.

* * *

Usagi woke up to sunshine. She hear a truck park in front of her house. Usagi's room was looking to the streets, and she decided to see. It was a moving truck. The house in front of hers was vacant and it was as big as hers (2bath, 3bed, kitchen, dining, living, and backyard.). She got up. It was a Sunday. She pulled on dark gray tights and a black pullover sweater. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and put on black eyeliner. She brushed her long golden hair. She pulled on high cuffed boots that went to her knee walked and walked out the door.

She checked her mail. There was an envelope addressed from her father.

'_This month's expenses' _it simply said. It was enough money for half a year. She didn't pay rent or anything cause her father owned the house and paid the bills. The money was for food.

Tucking the envelope into her pocket, she walked out of the gate.

"Excuse me, miss!"

She turned around and saw the most amazing guy ever. He was about 6 feet tall and had emerald eyes with golden blonde hair.

"Could you please tell me what days are the trash days?" He asked with his honey voice.

Usagi simply answered and turned to make her way to the convenience store.

* * *

Takumi Usui had the life of a rich man and such. He never really cared about money though. He was an outcast to his family. He was just trying to get by the days.

He was tall, slender, yet muscular. His golden blonde hair was spiky and slighty covered his emerald eyes. He is very secretive due to being an outcast in his family.

He recently moved to a neighborhood in Japan. It was calm. The house in front of him was just as big. The nameplate read _Tsukino._

He wondered what his neighbor was like. Then the gate opened. There was a girl his age. She had long golden blonde hair and sapphire like eyes. She was shorter than him. She had cream skin and plump lips. He walked up asking what days the trash was picked up and she answered. She then turned and left.

* * *

Usagi was walking home from school. She arrived home and looked into her bag to see if she had her wallet, since she needed to go to the convenience store. To her dismay, the wallet and her cellphone was gone. Since her phone was attached to her wallet, of course it would disappear with it.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal her new neighbor.

"Hello, I'm Usui Takumi. I wanted to stop by since this seems to belong to you." He said, revealing the wallet and phone. Inside the wallet was her student I.D., money and library card.

"Thank you very much. Please come in so I can treat you with a drink." She said. He walked in to the home and saw that it was pretty much empty. She led him to the living room. A couch, sitting chair, coffee table and fireplace was in view.

"I'm sorry but I only have tea and carbonated drinks." She said, apologetic.

"Ah, I'll take the carbonated drink please." He said.

She came back with two red cans with silver writing. Coca-Cola, a very popular drink it was, but what caught his eye was that it was in English.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you from America?"

"Ah, I'm half American."

"Oh, really? Tell me about yourself.

"Hm, well I'm 17, and I like black."

"I'm also 17. I like gray." He said, chuckling.

With that, they just sat there in silence, drinking the soda.

* * *

Horrible end, I know! Please bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry about last chapter ._. I reread it and cringed. It wasn't the best but ugh.

* * *

_*Two Months Later; FALL*_

Usagi and Usui had met two months ago. They became very close. They were attending high school together.

_Knock, Knock_

Usagi ran down the stairs and opened the door. Usui was at the door. He was wearing grey cotton pants and a black turtle neck that showed his slender, muscular body. He was also wearing a grey scarf. She slightly blushed.

"Hello." He said, watching her. She was wearing a tight turtle neck that was also black, tight grey shorts, and black knee length socks.

"Hello." She said and let him in. "I'll be right back. Help yourself in the kitchen."

"Okay." He said and watched her as she ran up the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen. He looked in the shelves. It was pretty much empty. He looked around. The sink was dry and empty. The counters (black marble) were all cleaned except there was a pack of paper plates by the sink. Then he opened the fridge. There was a 36 pack of Coke and a 12 pack of water. The freezer had 2 chocolate bars and Cookies and Crème Ice cream.

He went to the living room and sat down.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Hey, there's nothing in your kitchen."

"Sorry!"

"Only sweets."

"Uh yeah, I have a rare disease that I have to have sugar on a daily basis. One day and I'm out."

"We've been friends for two months and I don't know anything about you. Tell me about your past."

"I will if you do too."

"Deal."

* * *

_Usagi Tsukino was born on June 30 in New York City. Her father was Japanese and her mother was American. It was when she was two years old that her mother had passed away. Her father remarried when she was 3 years old and at the age of 4, she had a half-brother named Shingo- now 13. Her stepmother was evil to her, always keeping her apart from the family. Her father was a director of a magazine called SO! that was very popular in Japan, France and America. Her stepmother convinced her father to move to France but leaving Usagi in Japan so that she could learn her roots and live independently. Her father agreed and left her here, and since she was a foreigner, she was also an outcast to everyone to the school._

* * *

_**Takumi Usui was born on April 27 in Britain. His mother, half-Japanese and half-British, passed away after giving birth to him. His mother originally had her own family, but she loved travelling to other countries even though she already had a child- Gerald. So when she traveled to Japan, she fell in love with a very rich Japanese man. Embarrassed by Usui's mother's affair with his father, his English family concealed his existence and he was raised in secret as the adoptive son of his mother's cousin in Japan. At first he was homeschooled, because if he went to school his family background might be discovered. His family decided to raise him to a particular, unspecified age and then sever all connections with him and send him out to live on his own. Instead of risking allowing him to get a job, they sent him to high school, and he chose randomly from a book. He moved out and started to live alone._

* * *

"So that's your story?" He said, watching her.

"Yeah."

"So, we are both outcast to our families."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"But we have each other." He said, smiling and slightly blushing.

"Yes we do." She said.

* * *

**Usui's story was taken from a Wikipedia. I just slightly edited. But I don't own it.

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

So last chapter was to tell you guys about their background. Usagi's was shorter than Usui's because I made it up and you know.

* * *

_You have now entered Cherry'sChat!_

_**MoonLover**__: Hello?_

_LoveGoddess: Hey! _

_FireGirl: What's up? _

_AquaBabe: Hello._

_ForestThunder: Hey! _

_LoveGoddess: So…anyone new?_

_**MoonLover**__: Me._

_FireGirl: Me 2. _

_AquaBabe: Yeah._

_ForestThunder: Yup. _

_LoveGoddess: Tell me about yourselves. I'm 17, I like orange. I have blonde hair and blue eyes._

_ForestThunder: Im 17, green is my fave, brown hair, and green eyes. _

_AquaBabe: 17, blue, blue hair, blue eyes._

_FireGirl: 17, red, black hair, violet eyes. _

_**MoonLover**__: 17, pink but mostly black, blonde hair and blue eyes_

* * *

_*Knightly02 is requesting a private chat*_

_Accept?_

* * *

_Knightly02: Hey!_

_**MoonLover**__: Hey_

_Knightly02: Tell me about yourself_

_**MoonLover**__: Blonde, blue eyes, short-ish, and I love to draw and read comics_

_Knightly02: Black hair, blue eyes, tall, and I'm a 3__rd__ year. _

_**MoonLover**__: 2__nd__ year._

* * *

Usagi closed her laptop. She looked out her window and saw a light coming from Usui's room. She saw his shadow moving. The light turned off but there was a light glow. She opened her laptop.

* * *

_*2 New Messages*_

* * *

_*1 new message from: Knightly02*_

_Knightly02: Well I have to go, Bye!_

* * *

_*1 new message from GoldenEmerald*_

_GoldenEmerald: Well see you tomorrow._

_MoonLover: Night!_

* * *

_*You are now viewing profiles*_

* * *

_Name: __**MoonLover**_

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Female_

_Location: Tokyo_

_Occupation: Student_

_Interested in: -_

_Member Since: -/-/-_

_Status: Well I'm tired. Night Tokyo!_

_Friends with: GoldenEmerald, FireGirl, AquaBabe, ForestThunder, LoveGoddess, and Knightly02. _

* * *

Not very good but hey! Im going to try like a facebook thing but also a story.


	4. Chapter 4

I fear that you may hate me for making it a web thing story. But I'm making it half and half. Please tell me what you think? If you don't like it please tell me so I could make it into a actual story.

**TO SAILOR MOON FANS! PLEASE READ! I HEARD THAT THERE WAS TO BE ANOTHER SAILOR MOON SEASON IN THE SUMMER OF 2013! SORRY, JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU BUT THIS ISNT SOLID INFO, SO PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR BRINGING YOUR HOPES UP; I AM JUST SHARING WHAT I HEARD. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP BTW. I WILL DELETE THIS NOTICE IN A WEEK SO PLEASE TRY TO GET WORD OUT. THE LINK WILL BE ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

_*One new private message*_

_LoveGoddess: Hey MoonLover? _

_MoonLover: Yeah?_

_LoveGoddess: I really want to meet you_

_MoonLover: Truth be told, I do too._

_LoveGoddess: Let's meet up? At Crowns Café? _

_MoonGoddess: Okay!_

* * *

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. She was meeting with LoveGoddess today. Usagi wore a black knit sweater and gray tights with black knee-high boots. She grabbed her black over-the-shoulder bag and checked inside her wallet. There was 2000 yen and her ID card. She had her cellphone in the bag and her iPod. There was also a book for her to read while taking the sub to the next district.

She went to the sub and boarded to go to Azabu-Jūban. Apparently that was where her internet buddy lived along with the rest of them, even Knightly02. Usagi and Usui lived in Nishi-Azabu but lived close to Moto-Azabu, so they went on the sub to get to school.

She passed by Moto-Azabu and soon arrived to Juuban*. She got off the sub and made her way to Crowns. She sat by the bar area where a man was working.

_Where are you?_ A text message said.

_At the bar area, remember, blue eyes, blonde hair. Oh and I am wearing a black sweater, gray tights and black boots. _

_Kay! _

Usagi ordered a soda and felt a tap to her shoulder.

"MoonLover?"

"LoveGoddess?"

"Yes! Let's move somewhere else." She said and they moved to a booth after Usagi got her drink.

"Hello! I'm Aino Minako! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you!" She said. Looking at Minako was kinda like looking in a mirror. She had blue eyes but like a stormy kind, yet also sapphire like, and her blonde hair was sun kissed.

"Let's tell each other about ourselves!" She said and Usagi trusted the girl to her surprise.

* * *

_Aino Minako was born on June 27, or so they say. She was found at the doorstep of an orphanage when she was merely two years old. Her mother and father's location is unknown and she was told that the mother left a note saying that she had a twin. She was adopted at the age of 3 into the Aino family, Minako being her birth name. She is searching for her parents to this day._

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Usagi said.

"It's nothing. Your story is somewhat sadder." Minako replied.

"But you have a _twin_ out there, and I have a family."

"Hey want to meet up with the rest of the gang?" Minako asked.

"Sure."

With that, Usagi was to meet the rest.

* * *

Usagi and Minako sat at a family booth. Soon a group of girls came and sat. They chatted and revealed their life story as well. Soon a man came in to join them.

* * *

_Hino Rei (FireGirl) was born on March 7. Her mother passed away when she was young and her father- a politic- left her to live with her grandfather in a shrine. She is currently a Miko._

* * *

_Mizuno Ami (AquaBabe) was born on December 12. Her mother is a doctor and her father is a painter but since her parents are divorced, her father is traveling. She doesn't see her parents much and lives alone in a condo._

* * *

_Kino Makoto (ForestThunder) was born October 5. Her parents were killed in an airplane accident when she was a child. She currently lives alone._

* * *

_Chiba Mamoru (Knightly02) was born on January 26, or so he thinks. When he was young, he and his parents were in an awful traffic accident. Mamoru was the sole survivor but lost his memories. He is currently living alone in his own apartment._

* * *

'_Seems like everyone has their own sad story' _Usagi thought

* * *

_*You are now viewing profiles*_

* * *

_Name: __**LoveGoddess**_

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Female_

_Location: Tokyo_

_Occupation: Student_

_Interested in: Men! _

_Member Since: -/-/-_

_Status: Meet MoonLover! Such a nice girl!_

**_ Comments_**

_** MoonLover: Ditto!** _

_Friends with: MoonLover, FireGirl, AquaBabe, ForestThunder, and Knightly02._

* * *

this was also to give people an idea of everyone's background, kinda.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay~ Chapter 5 is now up~ please enjoy~!

* * *

_*Winter*_

Usagi ran around the house. She had invited Mina and everyone to her house. It would also be the first time that Usui would meet them.

_Ding, Dong _

She ran over to the door. It was them!

"Hey everyone! Come in! Um, I have to run upstairs and do something. Help yourselves in the kitchen." She said and ran up the stairs. Mina went to the kitchen, being the hungry person she is, and Mako following her, the rest staying in the living room.

Mina only found what Usui had found; a pack of carbonated drinks, water, ice cream, and chocolate. Mako found a 6 pack of instant ramen and disposable fork, spoons, bowls, and plates.

"Eh, did you find anything Mina?" Mako asked.

"Only soda, water, ice cream, and chocolate. You?"

"Instant ramen."

Usagi came into the kitchen and cursed.

"Sorry! I don't really eat and I forgot to shop for something. I'm so sorry!"

Right when she was apologizing, everyone came in.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"This girl only has sugar and ramen in her kitchen." Mina said.

"Hey! I also have water!" Usagi pointed out and Mamoru chuckled.

"That's bad for your health." Ami said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I actually don't eat much. I also have a rare disease."

"What is it?" asked a concerned Ami.

"I have to have sugar, and if I don't, I pass out. And no it isn't diabetes."

"What?" Mina said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I do too." Mina said in disbelief.

"Real-"

"Hey, Usa! Your dad sent you this!" a male voice said. The voice showed himself, Usui.

Once the girls, minus Usagi, saw who the voice belonged to, their breaths caught to their throats. Never in their life have they seen a man this gorgeous, besides Mamoru. There stood Usui, with his golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. The girls blushed.

"Usagi, we need to buy you food! Mamoru stay here with this man and we'll be right back." Mina said, pulling Usagi out of the house before anyone could protest. Soon, the girls followed them.

* * *

_*Later that night*_

Usagi went to the office. She sat down at the chair and turned on the computer. She pulled out a laptop and rested it on the desk, turning it on. She had an awesome time with everyone, but she wanted to know more about Minako.

Since her father was a very powerful man, she had full access to everyone's file. She looked at the black screen and in the middle of it was a username and password box. She quickly typed in her information, since her father made her one for some unknown reason.

In the search box, she typed in the name; **Aino Minako**

She clicked on the first profile.

* * *

**Name: Aino Minako**

**Born: June 30 **

**Age: 17**

**Status: Alive**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer **

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth Parents: Tsukino Serenity; Tsukino Kenji **

**Siblings: Tsukino Usagi (age 17; fraternal twin); Tsukino Shingo (age 13; Half-brother) **

**Additional Details: Was left at the doorstep of an orphanage before the death of her mother. Father didn't know about her. Was adopted into the Aino family a year after.**

* * *

Usagi couldn't believe it. She quickly searched for more information on other profiles.

* * *

**Name: Tsukino Usagi**

**Born: June 30 **

**Age: 17**

**Status: Alive**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer **

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth Parents: Tsukino Serenity; Tsukino Kenji **

**Siblings: Aino Minako (age 17; fraternal twin); Tsukino Shingo (age 13; Half-brother) **

**Additional Details: None**

* * *

**Name: Tsukino Kenji**

**Born:-**

**Age: -**

**Status: Alive**

**Zodiac Sign: -**

**Blood Type: B **

**Birth Parents: -**

**Siblings: None**

**Children: Tsukino Usagi (age 17); Aino Minako (age 17; doesn't know about); Tsukino Shingo (age 13) **

**Status: Widow; Remarried**

**Additional Details: Remarried to Ikuko and had 1 child with her (Shingo)**

* * *

**Name: Tsukino Serenity**

**Born: -/-/-**

**Age:-**

**Status: Married**

**Zodiac Sign: - **

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth Parents: Unknown **

**Siblings: Unknown**

**Children: Tsukino Usagi (age 17); Aino Minako (age 17)**

**Status: Deceased**

**Cause of Death: Unknown**

**Additional Details: Married to Kenji; had fraternal twins; husband traveled a lot and couldn't keep both girls; left Minako at the door of an orphanage before the father knew about both twins. Had died of unknown causes.**

* * *

Okay chapter end!

Did you see what I did there? Ha! But what I want to know is how Serenity died? Hmmm.

Oh btw the **- **is left for _your _imagination!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I decided to write another chapter cause you know im bored -_- and I am making banana muffins :3 isnt that awesome?

* * *

Usagi stared at the screen in disbelief. Aino Minako was her fraternal twin. Usagi had a twin.

She quickly printed the information and called Mina.

"Hello?"

"Minako…I need you to come over, now."

"Okay, I'll tell my mom that I'm going to sleep over."

"Okay." Usagi said and hung up.

About an hour later, Minako showed up.

"What's up?" Minako asked.

"Remember how you said you had a twin?"

"Yeah, why?" Minako asked. Usagi looked at her and gave her the printouts she had gotten earlier. Minako read through all of them in silence.

"Usagi…is my… fraternal twin?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand. Fraternal?"

"It means we were born on the same day, with the same parents, and during those 9 months we shared the same womb, but we don't look exactly alike."

Minako stared at Usagi hard. If looked closely enough, you could see they had the same skin tone, nose shape and lips. They looked different because Usagi's hair was golden, while Minako's was sun kissed. Usagi's eyes where sapphire-like, while Minako also had sapphire, but more of a stormy type.

"Minako, I am the one you're looking for."

* * *

Short chapter, sorry. I have to check the muffins :( but I'll update asap.


End file.
